bandaifandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 (ウルトラマン Fighting Evolution 3 Urutoraman Fighting Evolution 3) is a videogame created by Banpresto. Banpresto is one of Bandai's partner. Narration is provided by Yuji Machi who also cast as Ultraman Tiga's voice actor. The game was released on December 3 2004. Game Modes Ultra Mode in this mode, you will copmlete scenarios from the TV series or the scenarios exclusive to the game *Prince of Monster (Ultraman episode 27) *Thank you Ultraman (Ultraman episode 39) *Ultra Garrison Goes West (Ultraseven episode 14) *Two Giant Monsters attacks Tokyo (Ultraman Jack episode 5) *The 5 Stars That Scattered in The Galaxy (Ultraman Ace episode 12) *Shine the 6 Ultra brothers (Ultraman Taro episode 40) *When Seven Dies, Tokyo Submerged (Ultraman Leo episode 1 - 2) *MAC Annihilated The Flying Saucer was a Living Creature (Ultraman Leo episode 40) *The Dreaded Declaration of Redking's Resurrection (Ultraman 80 episode 44) *Fight 80 VS Seven (Ultraman 80 episode 46) *Golza's Counterattack (Ultraman Tiga episode 18) *The One Who Inherits The Darkness (Ultraman Tiga episode 44) *Master of The Darkness (Ultraman Tiga episode 50) *3000 Kolakerf Won't Surface (Ultraman Dyna episode 25) *Deatmatch Dyna VS Dyna (Ultraman Dyna episode 31) *The Comptemptuous Eye (Ultraman Gaia episode 6) *The Final Resolution (Ultraman Gaia episode 26) *Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle ( From the 3rd movie of Ultraman Cosmos ) *10 Cities Invasion ( Exclusive To The Game ) *Monster Specimens ( Exclusive To The Game ) Battle Mode In this mode you can choose any Ultras or Monster as you fight against 5 character. VS Mode In this mode you can select Ultramen and Monsters to fight each other with your friends or CPU Tag Mode In this mode you select any Ultras with your friends as you fight against 5 character the last boss will be Gatanozoa. Custom Mode In this mode you can change any skills/abilities for the Ultras or the Monster. Pratice Mode In this mode you can train or learn basic moves. Tutorial Mode In this mode you will play as Ultraman Taro as you learn the controls. View Mode In this Mode you will be able to Viewing any Ultras, Mechas or Monsters Infos. Replay Mode In this mode, you can replay the battles that you had played in Arcade Mode or Versus Mode. Option Mode You able to change settings that available in the game Characters Returning Characters Ultramen Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Zoffy *Astra Monsters/Aliens/Fake Ultras *Gomora *Dada *Zetton *Alien Baltan *King Joe *Bemstar *Ace Killer *Tyrant *Alien Magma New Characters Ultramen *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type **Glitter Tiga ( Unplayable ) *Ultraman Dyna **Flash Type **Strong Type **Miracle Type *Ultraman Gaia **Version 1 **Version 2 ( Automatically when Supreme Version is equipped ) **Supreme Version *Ultraman Agul: **Version 1 **Version 2 *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Eclipse Mode **Future Mode *Ultraman Justice: **Standard Mode **Crusher Mode *Ultraman Legend *Ultraman 80 Monsters/Aliens/Fake Ultras *Evil Tiga *Fire Golza *Imitation Ultraman Dyna *Reigubas *Gan-Q *Gloker Bishop *Redking *Delusion Ultraseven *Vakishim (*) Characters that appeared as new playable characters Non-Playable *Father of Ultra = Appeared in Cinematics only *Yullian = Appeared as a support character for Ultraman 80 *Gillas Bros.= Appeared in Ultra Mode only as a Finishing Move for Alien Magma *Silver Bloome = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Geo Shark = Appeared as a support character forEvil Tiga in Ultra Mode *Gatanozoa = Appeared in Ultra Mode and last boss of Tag Mode and Unplayable *Zoiger = Appeared in Cinematics only *Spume = Appeared in Cinematics only *Zorlim = Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gloker Rook = Appeared as an Air Strike for Gloker Bishop *Gloker Pawn= Only Mention In Ultra Mode *Gloker Endra=Appeared in Ultra Mode and Unplayable *Gloker Mother = Appeared as final boss to the scenarioUltraman Cosmos VS Ultraman Justice but unplayable Stages *Construction Site *Matsumoto Castle *Science Patrol Base *Kobe Harbor *City (Dawn W/ Sword Arena, Ultra Mode only) *City (Dawn) *City (Rain) *Gas Tank *Planet Golgota *Neptune *Uranus *Saturn *Jupiter *Moon *Mars *Mountain Kirimon *SRC Base *Antarctica *Windmill Duel Site *City (Night) *City (Day) *Kaiju Island *Tsunami Tokyo city *R'lyeh *Highway (Dawn if the battle was too long, the stage time will turned into nighttime) *Inside Gan-Q (Ultra Mode only) Stage walkthrough Unlockable stages Gomorra Scenario *clear Zetton stage with A rank or above Sliverbloome Scenario *clear Magma Sejin stage with B rank or above Evil Tiga Scenario *clear Golza stage with B rank or above Gantanzoa Scenario *clear Evil Tiga Scenario with B rank or above Fake Dyna Scenario *clear Reyvcus stage with B rank or above Agul Scenario *clear GanQ Scenario with B rank or above 10 Cities Invsaion Stage * finish all original scenarios of Ultra Mode *get A rank or above for Cosmos Scenario Dada Scenario *get A rank or above for all stages of Ultra Mode Redking Scenario * unlock all other stages and Ultraman80 is available\ Delusion Ultraseven Scenario * clear the Redking Scenario with A rank or above Ultra Mode guide Zetton Stage *Ultraman's Ultra Binding Ring & Ultra Saw Disc have no effects on Zetton *Zetton will reverse Ultraman's Specium Ray by its Final Beam *Ultraman will die and Zoffy will appear *Zoffy will form a red energy field and take Ultraman back to home planet or *if you use Specium first, Zetton will defeat Ultraman too, but *Zetton will be explode by the rocket of Ultra garrison, *Zoffy will not enter the fight but *he will still form a red energy field and take Ultraman back to home planet Kingjoe Stage *Ultraseven's special moves will have no effects on Kingjoe until the garrison car point at him and you sucessfully grab it within the boundary, thus the car will shoot him Jack Stage *go to the arrow pointed area to trigger the event when *MAT team shoot out Twintail's eyes *Twintail will be eventually killed by Gudon Ace Killer Stage *Ace Killer will seize the power from Ultra brothers if Ace fall on the ground *you will game over if it happens 5 times *Ace will gather the energy to use Space Q to defeat Ace Killer Tyrant Stage *Ultra brothers make Ultra signals before Taro fight with Tyrant (press L1) *if the above have not been done, your Ultra brothers will be attack and lost much health (before Taro fight it) *eliminate all Tyrant¡¦s health but not finish it *let Tyrant use its special move and successfully defend it (press the same button) *Taro will cut its hand and throw it back like a light arrow to Tyrant which instantly kill it Magma Stage *Magma will summon 2 monsters jointly as a powerful move to eliminate most Ultraseven's health if Magma's health is eliminated by about 25% *if Ultraseven is defeated, Leo will join the fight *Leo will use continuous Leo Kick to defeat the 2 summoned monsters *Magma will run away if he has more than half health before Leo comes Golza Stage *- before 2:00 time, Golza will absorb any attack of light beam special moves *- the Volcano Explosion event will trigger if time reaches 2:00 Reyvcus Stage *- Reyvcus will use his fireballs to break the ice-ground *- crushing attack will have no dizzy effects if Reyvcus near the edge of ice and fall into the water GanQ Stage *- it will use its special move to absorb the jetfighter *- you can enter its body inside by letting it do so (you can boost the rank by this event) *- it will summon many small eyes to protect it *- if you cannot pass them to attack the core eye, they will attack you simultaneously and eliminate most of your health Cosmos Stage *defeat Justice and Cosmos will persuade him to forgive human beings, Comos says human being has "hope" *let Guroker-Bishop eliminate half of your health to trigger the event that Justice assist and heal you, then fight Guroker-Bishop with Justice jointly *now you can use the joint finishing move as Cross Palm Beam *tap the button repeatedly to resist the destructive beam fired from Giga Endora and Legend will appear to finish it or *defend Jusitice by Luna Mode Cosmos about 1 minute and let him defeat you *then Justice instead of Cosmos will fight Guroker-Bishop *let Guroker-Bishop eliminate half of your health to trigger the event that Cosmos assist and heal you, then defeat Guroker-Bishop with Cosmos jointly *now you can use the joint finishing move as Cross Perfection *tap the button repeatedly to resist the destructive beam fired from Giga Endora and Legend will appear to finish it Gomora Stage *let it come near the castle, it will automatically shoot by a rocket from Ultra squad, then dizzy *use Saw Disc to cut its tail and throw it can rip off his horn (press X) Sliverbloome Stage *hit and throw Sliverbloome (press X) to trigger the event that Leo pull out the captured Jetfighter inside Evil Tiga Stage *- let Evil Tiga eliminate your health slightly less than half before 2:00 time *- eliminate most of Evil Tiga¡¦s health after 2:00 time *- when Geoshark appears at 2:00 time *- use Zepellion Ray against Evil Tiga and he will shoot his ray at the same time *- win the duel and Evil Tiga will be sliced by Tiga and defeated Gantanzoa Stage *- change to Power Form and use Miracle Balloon Beam once *- Tiga will be defeated by the special move of Gantanzoa and change to stone statue *- the Jetfighter will come to attack Gantanzoa 4 times, the hope of human being will render power to revive Tiga *- Tiga will become Glitter Form Fake Dyna Stage *- Fake Dyna will block any light beam special moves at initial stage *- go near the electric barrier to trigger the event that you are hurt *- let him eliminate slightly more than half of your health *- the human being nearby will then encourage you to counter-atttack, *you can now use Strong Form Garnate Bomber to finish him Agul Stage *- defeat Agul by pressing Circle when the special move meter is full (he and Gaia will hurt / finish each other and fall onto ground) *- Zorlim will appear and Agul will give his energy to you to be V2 *- Gaia will change to Supreme Ver. to use Phontom Stream to finish Zorlim if its health is eliminated Dada Stage *- Dada can all monsters by his special *- Ultraman will appear after Dada captured 1 monster *- Dada can change face 3 times vs Ultraman (pressing L1) *Capture Monsters as many you want *If you captured Vakishim *Defeat Ultraman as Vakishim and you will get A 10 Cities Invsaion Stage *- another Ultraman will appear to help you in the 5th battle *- Baltan Sejin will appear at the final battle at the SSSP Base (Ultraman 80 episode) Redking Stage *- Redking will resurrect when defeated *- block its attack about 10 seconds successfully (must near the arrow point) *- Redking will be become very fierce, many nearby building will collapse (crushing attack has no effect for triggerring special moves) *- grab and throw it to the jar at the building shown initially (very difficult), and it will finally be captured and the stage ended or *- grab and throw it to trigger and use special moves to finish it Delusion Ultraseven Stage *- throw Delusion Ultraseven near the hospital, event happens *- his power will increase a lot, crushing attack have no effect *- a Yullian event will appear as a cameo when time 1:30, *you can now finish Delusion Ultraseven Trivia *Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 has the most amount of playable characters out of the entire Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. All total of characters are: 40 *Ultraman Legend cannot be saved on a Memory Card due to his ability to destroy all opponents with a single special attack. The only way he can be saved is by using save files and an Action Replay MAX. *Although not appearing in the game Ultraman Dark and Ultraman Millenium sometimes appeared in the boxart cover in different regional areas. This is most likely due to the conflict between Tsuburaya and Chiyo Productions. *In the game, Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode cannot perform any attacks. He only can deflect back the enemy's attack by using O button. If the enemy's was taken too many damage points, Cosmos Luna Mode can perform finisher. *This is the first time when the Heisei Ultramans are playable. *Despite being the third entry to the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series, The new characters are clones of pre-existing characters from Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2. **Zoffy is a clone of Ultraman **Astra is a clone of Ultraman Leo **Ultraman Legend is a clone of Ultraman Cosmos **Ultraman Ace is a clone of Ultraman Jack *Cosmos Corona Mode is not playable in this game probabbly due to Cosmos mission focusely on Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle although Space Corona appeared in the movie but, also not playable. Category:Video games Category:Ultraman Category:Banpresto